Far From Home
by Mysticalmagicks
Summary: [Dimensional-travel fic] Rosemary Blanchard was a muggle from our world, leading an average and rather ordinary life. But then on the night of an eclipse, on the eve of a new year, shortly after the clock struck 12,everything she knew changed. And she soon found herself in a world where mythical creatures dwelled, and magic thrived. Life as she knows it will never be the same again


**CHAPTER I**

**_'Forged in Fire and forged in ice._**

**_Where lightning streaks green across the sky._**

**_A tragic tale, so sweet but filled with sorrow_**

**_As the clock strikes twelve, cosmic powers fall in line._**

**_A pale Ferrett, is it friend or foe?_**

**_A question that befuddles the mind, while the truth lies in the heart._**

**_And desire fogs the mind.'_**

~ An unmarked prophecy in the Department of Mysteries

_Deep breath in. Deep breath out._

_In. Out._

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ro." The timid sounding voice of a female echoed down the long, marble hallway, with the accompanying sound of heel's pacing the floor nervously. "Far from it actually. Just tell the truth and only the truth, be confident, and stay strong."

After all, nothing bad has ever happened from telling the truth before, right? Or showing no-fear in the eyes of the law for that matter. Right?

"Misses Blanchard?" A second voice popped up suddenly in the hallway, sounding small and squeaky which ended up, funnily enough startling the human girl to the point where she jumped in the air a bit, much to the amusement of the creature that had spoken.

After hearing someone call for her, the girl in question then glanced around the hallway looking for the owner of who had spoken, feeling confused at not seeing anybody for a moment, until at last, she heard somebody clear their throat right behind her. Turning around, 'Ro' gasped as she found herself staring down at a little creature who had large eyes and ears that looked up at her with a sheepish expression on its face. And as she continued to stare down at the creature, Ro blinked in surprise, and her mouth parted open a tiny bit as she let out an 'aw' sound and she couldn't help but find herself gushing over how adorable the creature looked.

However, the one thing that Ro found she thought was strange about the creature's appearance, wasn't the fact that the thing in front of her was an entirely different species other than human, but rather the fact that it wore a worn-down, thin and obviously old pillowcase. A pillowcase that clung to its small and skinny frame like it was a second layer of skin and flesh.

"Yes?" Ro asked the creature as she bent down to its height. "What can I help you with."

"Madame Bonesy is ready for you." The creature replied as it lowered its gaze to stare at the ground, a hint of a blush adorning its cheeks as it stretched an arm out to point it at the large, ornate door that was to her right. A door that hadn't been there minutes earlier. "Go through there, please."

Ro found herself letting out a heavy sigh before she stood up again. With a nervous gulp, she then started to head towards the door before stopping mid-stride as thoughts of unease and utter nonsense penetrated her thoughts. As though a lightbulb went off above her head, Ro's eyes widened suddenly, and she let out a startled gasp as she remembered something that she _absolutely had to get done_ but had forgotten to do earlier in London city! As Ro stepped away from the door, she mentally cursed herself and was about to walk away, when an older voice stopped her from doing so.

"Are you alright, dear?" A concerned yet stern sounding voice said as a hand touched her shoulder gently.

Ro tilted her head up and she felt puzzled for a moment. Because an unfamiliar woman with fair skin, grey hair and jaded green eyes stared down at her with a raised eyebrow, while her facial features were twisted in a rather perplexed and worried expression. Ro gaped openly at the sight of the beautiful stranger. She was not used to having people worry about her after all, for most of all her life she had been by herself.

"Uh, who are you?" Ro asked with a rather dumb and blank expression on her own face, as she blinked rapidly as she tried to remember where she was and most importantly **_why she was there_**.

"Oh, those fools. The enchantment must have worn off." The strange woman muttered to herself under her breathe quietly, but still loud enough to where Ro could hear. Who in question, furrowed her brows at hearing the word 'enchantment'

_How very odd._ She thought. T_o talk as though magick, off all things, as though it is real._

As Ro continued to stare at the stranger with her head bent backward, she suddenly realized how dizzy she was starting to feel with the combination of her neck feeling stiff. Letting out a groan, Ro then straightened her neck, tilted her head from side to side, and winced when she heard the familiar sound of her bone's popping. Rolling her shoulders forward, Ro sighed feeling much better already before turning around to face the woman better. And when she did, she gaped in shock and horror at the type of clothes the lady wore. Robes. Deep maroon robes that were on top of a traditional Victorian style dress, that the higher class would normally wear.

Looking the woman up and down with newfound disgust, Ro found herself inching away from the lady and towards the wall of the hallway she was in. And that was before the woman began to rummage in her robe pocket, obviously searching for something.

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Ro asked tentatively when she saw the lady frown in exasperation.

"No, everything is not alright." The woman snapped angrily as she appeared to dig deeper into the pocket. A task which should be impossible with normal clothes.

Normal. Now that's a word that made Ro laugh. Nothing in her life was ever normal. And she wouldn't be surprised if this event was abnormal either. Suddenly, the woman grinned as she apparently found what she had been searching for, and she pulled it out within a fast second. Ro's eyes widened at what the woman now held in her hand. The object in question was a long piece of polished wood with little carvings of daisy flower all over the handle. To Ro, the piece of wood looked A LOT like a magic wand would.

Ro watched the woman intently as she flicked her wrist and blinked rapidly as particles of something fell onto her form in gold and silver sparks.

"There we go," The woman said. "That charm I just put on you should help protect you against the muggle repelling charms." The lady then turned started to walk to the door, the one that Ro had just been facing (which was now open) and stood in the threshold for a minute with her back turned, before looking over her shoulder.

"Well, Miss. Blanchard? Are you going to come in?"

Ro regarded the woman wearily and folded her arms over her chest. Feeling unsure and suspicious about the entire situation. "Sure. But before I do, you have to answer a question for me."

At seeing the woman nod, Ro gulped nervously and tapped her foot on the floor nervously as she spoke her mind. "Where am I?"

The stranger chuckled and with a sparkle in her eyes, told her.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magick."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and welcome to a new fanfiction! For old readers of mine, it's good to see you here again. I hope you stay for future chapter updates (Which I promise will actually happen this time). And for new readers, it's nice to meet you! I am Mysticalmagicks, a 20-year-old who loves to write fanfiction in her spare time about her favorite fandoms and characters. Now I do have a bit of a busy schedule, though while I may not be a college student, I do have a full-time job and family commitments to take care of first. Especially during this time of the current virus pandemic. Also, I might have random moments of writer's block and when that happens it may be a while until the next story update. But I do plan on updating this story within every two weeks at least, maybe a month in the worst-case scenario. However, if you would like to keep track with my thoughts about my stories, or to keep up with general information about any other story of mine feel free to follow me on Twitter at silencedmisfit


End file.
